


【授权续翻】Under cover of darkness第十三章

by IndexDomain



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndexDomain/pseuds/IndexDomain





	1. Chapter 1

第十三章：进行SM（第一节）

她们在一家不大的村庄的咖啡店坐着，悠闲地喝着咖啡，等待TM选择的房屋中介现身。这是一家正宗的有着浓郁咖啡味的地方，每面墙都粉刷着不同的颜色，部分不成一套的桌椅桌面还是不平整的，那台黄铜卡布奇诺咖啡机永远嘶嘶作响。空气中弥漫着腐朽的味道，四周有许多黑暗的角落。Shaw喜欢这里（因为那些黑暗的角落），Root不喜欢这里（因为没有免费的Wifi）。  
与中介的会面只是他们当天行程的一部分。这次会面的目的，是寻找一个新的合适的可防爆安全屋，结束后她们就回家，然后Root做她们想做的那部分，“惩罚”Shaw。  
这次“惩罚”部分，是不断进入并探索Shaw的意识。这对她们来说是一次新的尝试。诚然，她们在性行为中曾抛出各式各样的词语，但基本上是那些没有任何意义的。“惩罚”就像是“奖赏”，或“对待”或“你是我的婊子”或“上我”或是任何其他词，在她们通常习惯使用词汇以外的表达。总之关于性那方面的，当然，不仅仅限于可以在床上做的。  
但是这之前有一次谈话......先是有一部分关于性的接触中，Root注意到Shaw拒绝了扭动（squirm），甚至根本没有，就是一动不动，然后整个人变得沮丧，在听到Root 说“Sameen，这个扭动是最好的部分时”。接下来就是谈话的环节，Root提议她们可以试试一些新的东西，通过尝试一种新的信任练习来过渡这一尴尬的阶段。  
Shaw正津津有味地品尝着着最后一口树莓果冻甜甜圈，而Root 和TM决定了接下来的环节。  
“不明白为什么它对此有发言权。”Shaw无奈地感叹。  
“它喜欢被置身其中的感觉，”Root回答，然后转而用她那特别的，专为TM所言的声音问道，“那么你的结论是什么呢？  
Shaw皱起眉头，自顾自地拿起一块Root范围之外的巧克力羊角面包。  
Root嗯了出来“不，她不会喜欢的。”  
“它说什么？”Shaw好奇地问道  
“它认为你应该得到一顿结实的挨揍和长期的困境束缚。”  
“呵呵，好吧，我认为问题在于你不想让我这样，保持长期束缚。”  
“我想要的是，你保持长期束缚，最终，屈服于你的身体所需。”  
Shaw狠狠地将一把餐叉子戳进桌面“这是惩罚一个人的愚蠢理由”  
Root识趣地保持了沉默。  
“为什么首先需要惩罚的是控制肌肉呢？这是她最出色的身体技能之一。”  
“当她被要求的时候，她需要学会释放，这和自律一样重要。Shaw教会我，性是顺从于你的身体，而我希望她做到这一点，而不是忽视它。  
Shaw摇摇头。  
“你可不可以就此停止你的精神分析，或者说是心理分析？这太离谱了。”  
Root可以明显断定，将TM扯进来让Shaw此刻格外暴躁，因此她迅速低语道“稍后联系”，然后关上了耳蜗。  
Root伸过来握住Shaw的手，此刻Shaw小小的拳头正紧握，抓住她的叉子抵弯在桌上。  
“你明白我的意思吗，sweetie？”  
Shaw眨了眨眼，松开了危险的僵硬叉身，“我猜猜。”  
她当然明白，这并不像Root正在做的那样。最近想要释放真的很难的。这么多事情正在改变，她正在为这个巨大的新的一步作出承诺，而且感觉非常保守。一般来说，当她不在控制之下时，很难在床上放弃。  
Root静静地看着她，长久未动，体察她脸上的表情。  
“你知道，当我说我想‘惩罚’你的时候，其实我是意指我想要控制你，是的，这不是因为我觉得你做错了什么。  
Shaw还是摇摇头。  
“Root，你并不会在精神上伤害我，我明白这一点的。”她用低沉的声音脱口而出道，Root知道这意味着Shaw想尽快把她的话说出来，因为这使她感到不舒服，就像在伤口处拆线一样，她想要迅速结果。  
“我喜欢你支配我，这样的感觉真的很好，我喜欢我们的进一步发展，当你提出进行新的情景，当你带着玩味表情着看我的时候，我喜欢这些，呃，我们可以进行各种方面的沟通。就像我们不能在剩下的时间里，总是说话”  
“但是这个SM试验比以前我们所进行的游戏要更深入一点。”  
Shaw点了点头。 Root将她的头歪向一侧，并将她的脚挨着Shaw的脚踝  
“我需要知道这是否太多了，床上游戏是一回事，但是精神游戏又是另一回事，如果没有这些武断的惩罚和控制参数以及权力动态的话，我们将会非常高兴能够谈论正在发生的事情。  
Shaw再次点点头，只是这次明显放慢了频率。  
“如果事情发生变化，我不再受控制，那我不喜欢这样。”  
“现在你感受不到被支配吗？”  
Shaw摇摇头。  
“不是那么多，我们之间的事情总是变化得很快，买房子，搬家，不再是什么重要的人物也不再是模拟界面。通常，我会想像自己是一个很厉害的人，再设想另一个家伙，在脑海里将他摧毁，以此来释放我自己。”  
Root把她的装着半个司康饼的盘子推到Shaw那边。她微笑着，看着Shaw的眼睛。  
“Sweetie，如果你知道这会让你感觉好一点，那么你应该去做。”  
“但是…我们不是正在买房子。”  
“那又怎样？这不会改变什么，我们的计划是具有可变性的，好吧，大多数时候都是。”她眨了眨眼，那个笨蛋，“你还可以找到任何你想要的人。我也是。你知道的，对吧？你不会因为为了和我一起投资一个房子而失去任何东西。”  
Root手机传来短促地嗡嗡声，“对不起，是和我们”她纠正自己，  
Shaw咬了一口司康饼，然后说道。  
“我从来没有和任何人有过什么，我不想要......我不想把它搞砸。  
“Ok，那你想要什么？”  
“What？”  
“想象一下，五年之后，你想成为什么样的人？你会是什么样的生活状态？”  
“我不知道。希望那时候还活着。拥有一座军械库，养一条狗，也许还能挽救别人的生命。生活在一个随时做我所想，不被人打扰的地方。还有你，有你所知，有一切我们还拥有的。所有的东西是我们创造的......还有更多。“  
TM在Root的耳朵发出刺耳的嘟嘟声。  
它说道：“Shaw想要的这些初级资产是否希望用模拟界面来构建？如果是这样的话，她将需要在未来三年内建立起来。”  
Root脸部肌肉抽搐了一下，“不是现在，”她低声嘶语道，但Shaw听到了她所言。  
“它在听吗？卧槽，这该死的机器简直不可救药。”  
Root在她的拇指和食指之间抓住Shaw的小指，轻轻地挤压。  
“我们不必这样做，我喜欢我们所拥有的东西，比以往任何时候都要多…”  
“不，我想，我想有一个地方能和你呆在一起，但是…”Shaw并不确定该如何表述她所想的。  
“Sameen，你......你害怕了吗？”  
Shaw露出了自我奚落的表情。但是，她还是盯着她们之间的桌面看，试图弄清自己是否害怕，以不同于常人在危险情况下被吓到的方式。也许她不表现得像那么恐慌...只是谨慎而已？这不是交火，也不是交手，没有AI的启示。这并非拯救世界，这是未知的，赌注是她和Root，她是有史以来最高的赌注。要是我让你失望那怎么办呢？她想发问。倘若我们中的一人一早醒来睁眼发现另一半早已离开，是否能承受这样的打击呢？如果那个离开的人是你呢？但Shaw不知道该如何说出口。所以她抬起头与Root对视。  
“惩罚我吧，或者那不叫惩罚，反正不管我们叫什么，做你现在想做什么，”Shaw以坚决地语气坚持道，“不要让我离开你，让我留在你想要我在的地方。我想...我想和你在一起，有时候我也不知道该如何去做。”  
Shaw一口气放开说了那么多，这让Root有些感动，她笑了，眼神变得柔软。  
Root认真地承诺道：“我们会一起解决所有问题的。  
房屋中介出现了，向她们挥手示意。随着她坐下之后就开始喋喋不休，Shaw简直脑袋都大了，只能用力地碾磨牙齿，在与中介的对视中露出一贯冷酷的表情。  
“看起来你可以再吃一块司康饼，sweetie，”Root眉毛轻轻一挑，创造机会让她脱身。  
Shaw就这样呆呆地站在一旁，无视周围叽叽喳喳喧嚣的人群，Shaw想知道Root为她准备的是何种“惩罚”。关于“惩罚”性质的游戏她们以前玩得不多。通常情况下，这包括某种形式造成的疼痛，戏弄和高潮控制。结果一般是，Root十分恰当到好处地拿捏住她，让她难以忍受不得不屈服，最终让她达到高潮。  
Root本质是一个极度危险和变幻无常的人，但是在Shaw身边，她变得温柔，眼神充满爱意。Root可以是残酷的，用电击枪逼供一个人，面无表情地看着他心跳加速到剧烈抽搐，折磨他到死亡，然后从容地去吃晚饭，就像什么都不曾发生过。但面对Shaw，她向来都是轻轻地触碰，爱抚着她的头，把她视作全世界最危险，同时也是最珍贵的事物。  
Shaw不能直说她的感受。没有人，除了她的父母对她有过那种不曾要求任何回报的爱，就只有Root了。 Shaw回头看向Root的坐位，作出手势示意她，这样让房屋中介笑了起来。  
我并不想隐瞒你什么，Shaw这样想着，但我不知道该如何去做。  
Shaw在外面吃着她的司康饼，她感受着空气中自己的气息。Shaw目视房屋中介离开，等待着Root出现。  
“进展如何？”她问道，看着Root一脸满意的样子走了出来，十一月凛冽的寒风将她的脸颊刮成了粉红色，头发在风中飞舞着。  
“Jenny给我们列出了一些其他地方的可选项，方便我们比较价格。如果我们想要的话，如果我们准备好了，如果我们决定要议价，她就来协助我们。”  
Shaw注意到这个陈述中有很多“我们”。  
她点头，开始朝她们来时开的那辆厢式货车走去，但Root抓住她的外套，把她拉到了一条小巷里。这里太明亮了，太显眼了。任何人都可能路过，然后看到他们。Root将她压在砖墙上，吻她，直到她全身变热变软。  
“这是干什么？”  
“我想确保我们在同一水平面上，”Root说道，摆弄着Shaw的皮带扣。  
“不错”  
“你想去找个男人吗？Mojito Sunday酒吧只有两个街区远…它说他们今晚有一个单身交友派对”  
Shaw摇摇头，“也许以后。”  
“以后可不太好，babe”  
Shaw不自禁一颤。当Root使用babe这个词时，就意味着有不好的事要发生了。她有一半渴望Root就在这里上她，在这明媚的朝阳和寒冷的空气里，在上午十点的交通环境里操她。Root一遍又一遍地吻她，直到她身上的每一寸皮肤都能真切地感觉到自己的心跳，直到与Root的身体接触的每一点都像是一根火线，火花四溢，热浪袭来。  
“你要对我做什么？”  
“让你爽，让你觉得你自己真的很爽。”  
“看起来你对自己的能力很有信心，让一个反社会的有二轴人格障碍的人。”  
Root故作苦相，“感情上的事是有点被高估了，但是感觉上的事嘛？我认为我可以征服你呢，Sameen。”  
Shaw感到好奇，随后一阵颤栗传遍全身。  
“作为一个脑子里有个上帝，看起来像是个自信满满的精神病患者，这听起来还不错。”  
但是九个小时之后，“不错”这个词已经飞出Shaw的词汇。 Root把她铐在床上，像一个魅惑的，幸福的恶魔一般在她的上方笑嘻嘻的。  
Root扒下了Shaw的紧身牛仔裤，露出她的臀部和腿部。当Root看到蕾丝边的黑色丁字裤时，她感觉自己都要窒息了。 Root正计划今晚要进行的所有“惩罚”项目。Shaw可能会咧嘴一笑，如果她嘴里没有塞进口塞的话——大口径规格的塑料球。裤子滑落在地板上，Root用她的指节轻轻摩擦着Shaw的下体，压在突起的阴蒂上，捏挤它，Shaw从鼻子里发出了努力压抑带着颤抖的“哼”声。  
Root将那早已湿透了的黏糊糊的三角内裤拉到一边，露出了Shaw敏感的阴唇。Shaw看着自己的身体，展现出强烈的兴趣，就像Root看她一样。根据Root此刻专注的神情，没有人会想得到，她俩已经打过数不尽次数的炮了。  
“Oh Sameen”Root虔诚地耳语道，“You’er so pretty”  
Root熟练地伸出两只手指缓慢的进出Shaw的嘴唇，戏弄和撩拨，成功挑起了Shaw欲火焚身的欲望。 Shaw只想要Root狠狠地进入她的身体，甚至内心极度想要为Root屈膝，抛弃尊严，渴求怜悯，乞求高潮。但是嘴里的口塞让她说不出话，大脑仅存的少许意识也告诉Shaw不能这样做，不能屈服于肌肉上的蠕动，以及下体难以抑制的酸痒感。她闭上了眼睛，专注于控制自己的呼吸。  
“Eyes open，Shaw”Root命令道  
Root拿出一把弹簧刀放在Shaw的大腿上，切片刀尖抵在她的髋骨上。寒意袭来，Shaw倒吸了一口冷气。  
“我把它放在过冰箱里，”Root眨了眨眼，割下了丁字裤一角，扯下整个随手一扔。Shaw目瞪口呆，随即怒目而视。那丁字裤可是花了她三十块美元啊。  
“你所要做的就是为我而蠕动，Sweetie，我会尽可能让你多几次达到你想要的高潮，别撅嘴，这只是一个简单的交易，倘若你放弃你身体所想要的，那我也会放弃你想要的。“  
Shaw叹了口气。一旦“惩罚”开始，能做的只有顺从了。  
Root将冷冻后的金属刀刃从一个髋骨移到另一个上，用尖端轻轻按压。Shaw感到呼吸是如此急促，如此刺激，几乎要从预期中漫溢。  
“我不会真的伤害你的...”  
Root只是将刀刃浅浅滑入Shaw臀部的柔软肉中，Shaw想起了第一次见面的情形，在酒店房间那次被泰瑟枪击倒，被束缚，Root的脸上那兴奋的笑容似曾相识，而自己被束缚只能任由摆布的恼怒又在血管里加速刺激。  
“但是我会...，”Root幽幽地补充说，在Shaw的腹部下端划出了一条浅线的血痕。  
伤口非常醒目，但也仅仅只会带来刺痛。 Shaw想要扭动得很厉害，把她的身体压进刀子里，感受到更加艰难，更加疼痛，还有...更多的性奋。Root傻笑着，这次她把刀刃竖着划了下来，组成了一个垂直的十字状，这一次划得很浅，几乎没有流血。  
“我是真的不喜欢让你流血。”Root说，把拇指按压进了第一个伤口，Shaw身体条件反射的轻微肌肉抽搐，她不由得喘着气，“但是爱情就是妥协。  
Root在Shaw的肚脐上方划了一个尖锐的小口，再次用她的手指按压，拉着迸出的鲜血在Shaw的裸体躯干上画了一条直线。她一点一点地折磨着Shaw，告诫Shaw，她也许会离开。  
“我可能会因你而失去自我，Shaw，我很高兴会这样。但我是一个狂热者，我已经迷失在很多东西里了：愤怒，复仇，混乱，知识，权力，上帝。可你跟我不一样，相比于失去，你有更多的自我，你的形状比我更明确，我是可塑的，而你是坚如磐石的，你知道你是谁，你知道你想要什么，你知道外部力量强加于自己的时该如何应对。我从来没有在我和我的事业之间划清界限”Root叹了口气，用了一小会儿，揉捏着Shaw的乳头。  
“我不希望你失去自我，或者因为和我在一起而失去，而不是因为经历，旅行，食物，喜悦或权力，我希望你拥有一切，成为你想要的一切。”  
Root在她的腹肌上划出另一条尖锐的线条，“如果你不能因为我而屈服于你的欲望，我将尽我所能帮助你，即使这意味着我们不需要进行下一步，或者我就像切培根一样对待你。“  
Shaw的全身摸起来像隔着层稠密的粗纱，那是受到惊吓和寒冷环境双重导致的立毛肌收缩，切口点似乎在燃烧，传来一阵一阵的刺痛。伤口一点也不严重，但它确实使Shaw感到一种特别的感觉，她的皮肤，她的血液，她的肌肉，甚至她自己的气息都在一种飘飘然的快感中。这并非魔术般可以立见康愈的治疗方法，但是从她的担忧中暂时分散了这一点。她感觉自己随着Root的动作飘动——Root是一位将疼痛与愉悦拿捏得恰到好处的艺术家...... Shaw同时感到到那份舒适与压迫，气喘吁吁，她的整个身体都想跟随着Root的指挥飞跃到云端。  
Root清洗了双手，拿出棉签蘸上酒精涂抹在切口上，Shaw享受着内啡肽（有止痛和欣快感）冲击血管所带来的甜蜜刺痛的快感，伤口其实早已经止住血了。  
“让我们看看接下来该做些什么”  
Root将刀扔在了一旁的床头柜上，用消毒液体擦拭了双手，然后将两根手指滑进Shaw的下体，有节奏地来回进出，不一会出口处就溢出黏乎乎的液体，闪闪发亮，“嗯哼，看起来好像有人很享受对她的‘惩罚’呢”  
Shaw试图发出嘶嘶声或咕噜声或是其他任何声响，但是口塞无情地阻止了她，她发不出一点声音来。  
“Now”Root用这种腔调说道，这意味着她已经在脑子确定好接下来大约15步的发展，“Sameen,我准备上你了，你要好好享受哦”  
这就是？所谓的“惩罚”？这甚至都算不上虐待倾向...... Shaw看到Root脸上得意的笑，露出了惊讶的表情  
但是之后Root举起了那个粗大的假肉棒。她们给这个红色的玩具取了一个贴切的绰号“挑战者”——Root早已将一个避孕套缠在了它上面，然后她打开了润滑油，并开始涂抹它。Shaw知道接下来要发生什么，是的，她知道。  
这个玩具曾经让她的下体痛苦了好几天，虽然使用的一半的时间也让她爽翻天。  
Root是一个该死的施虐狂。谁他妈会一开始就把三根手指塞进去，还在里面伸展。  
“把你的双条腿张开，baby，”她哄诱道，Shaw用实际行动表达她的服从，眼神始终看着那个即将进入她体内的玩具。  
Root先是用三根，之后又改用四根手指，她那些长长的、异常灵活的手指在进Shaw的身体里有节奏地运动，触摸到她敏感的炽热的肉壁...... Shaw的心跳极度加速......  
“调整呼吸”Root说道，Shaw听从地改用了一个缓慢稳定频率吸气呼气，Root温暖的手掌轻轻地搭放在她的膈肌上，以确保她真的有平稳的呼吸。


	2. 第十三章（下）

Root把玩具的顶端抵在Shaw的入口处，等待她抬起头和她做眼神接触，等待她举起她的手并点头示意。然后她慢慢地，小心地往里推。Shaw记得她为什么喜欢这种假玩具，这可以完全填充她，用那种美妙又痛苦的棱纹构造。她把头往后仰，陶醉其中。  
老实说，即使是戴着口塞，Root还是觉得，Shaw发出的声音简直是超凡脱俗。那是多么低沉的、嘶哑的呻吟声，Shaw努力在口球下吐出咒骂，发出含糊不清的咕哝。  
“很庆幸我们买了道隔音墙，”Root评论道，等待着Shaw适应这个玩具的身长，然后再做进一步的推进尝试。  
Shaw大喊大叫，但Root对她充分了解，能分辨出这是一种愉悦的叫喊(Shaw有九种不同的叫声，从愤怒到饥饿再到晕眩。Root可以区分出每一种)。  
"忘了告诉你一些注意事项"  
Root脸上沾沾自喜的表情是疯狂和可怕的，Shaw希望她能把它舔掉。  
“我改造升级了挑战者，嗯，我和TM一起弄的。”  
Root在底部按下了什么，它就开始跳动，“它可以震动了。”  
Shaw踢她的小腿，或者说是尝试着踢但没够着，因为Root抓住她的小腿，用严厉地语气制止“啊啊啊，不要踢脸!如果再这样的话，我会去拿扩张器的。”  
Shaw抽搐着,忘记对了肌肉的控制,忘记一切,除了她的身体和Root的身体,Root邪恶的微笑,以及难以忍受的饱和感,和她体内的血脉贲张....也许她甚至忘记了自己的名字，尝试用自己的全部获得掌控权，但Root不让她这么做，继续压制她，限制她，让她离高潮只有几英寸远。这使Shaw激动不已，这使她更加性奋。之后，Root开始设定一个速度，随着玩具的震动频率缓慢插入。那感觉就像是在大海上荡漾，来的一波一波又一波。Shaw猛然一激，去他妈的，为她天杀的价值而扭动，像追一个行凶者一样努力追逐那种感觉。  
“你就是这么可爱。我喜欢你一生气就要开始动武。这可能是我最喜欢的一点……”  
Root现在有点飘飘然了，Shaw决定她很快就要动枪了。但随后Root弯下腰，开始淫荡般地呻吟，舔吸她的阴蒂，Shaw决定不动枪，用绳子让她窒息而亡比较好。  
“我想在你达到高潮之前，我应该做一些其它事。你觉得我们把这个口塞拿掉换成另一种口腔运动怎样? ”  
Shaw使劲点了点头，于是Root用颤抖的手指解开了她的口塞，把它甩了出去。她爬到Shaw的脸上，转过身来，坐下，用膝盖和手掌支撑。这近似69式，只是她们不在准确位置，Shaw还在被一个持续振动的假肉棒深深插入。  
Shaw抓不到Root的腿，因为她戴着手铐，角度很偏，一边伸长脖子咬着Root，一边努力不让自己因Root在她两腿间所做的事而昏倒。尽管如此，Shaw还是有异于常人的自律能力，并设法从Root舔吸中达到性的高潮。  
Root喘息着，魔爪伸向Shaw的大腿内侧。当Root的指尖按压她的阴蒂时，Shaw变得僵硬。她把自己封印起来，感觉自己就像汹涌在一堆小碎片中。她的内脏仿佛都已融化。又湿又热又舒服，当她几乎快要失控的板动时，她抓住玩具不放，完全忘记了控制自己身体的需要。也许她现在还不会灭了Root。  
Root一直等到她完成高潮平静下来后才起身解开她的手铐，毫不掩饰自己对她的溺爱。这是唯一的念想。她的眼神变柔和了，舔着嘴唇，把Sameen凌乱的头发从额头上理下来。当Root小心翼翼地把玩具拿出来的时候，她的头发落在Shaw的腿上，当她亲吻Shaw的阴唇时，她的嘴唇温暖而柔软。Shaw不由自主地呜咽着。  
“噢，Shaw，”Root叹了口气，湿吻着她的身体，“you're so beautiful. My darlin' girl.”  
Shaw至此还一言未发。她们都被爽懵逼了。她把一个轻柔的吻落在Root的额头。Root抬起头，用那种温暖而坚定的目光望着她，仿佛她一下子就能看遍她身上的每一层。这一次，不会让她感到焦虑，也不会让她保持安静，要回一些控制权，这会让她感到安全。  
Root终于在床上安顿下来。Shaw动了动她的脚趾，盯着天花板，而她的心率又恢复了正常。  
“你让我放弃控制权的方式最终让我觉得很强。”Shaw低声说，几乎不愿意承认Root实际上对她而言很美好。  
Root又吻了她几下，像往常一样，她迷失其中。Root坏笑着挣脱了。  
“我想我知道该怎么帮你了，关于你的事。我想做一些尝试，一个自愿接受禁欲期。为了我们下周的公路旅行。你对此有何感想? ”  
Shaw花了一点时间。Root凝视着她，体味她凌乱的头发和她在思考时皱着的眉头。  
她们两个之前都禁欲过比这一星期更长的时间。但那是以前的事了。现在她们有了对方。Shaw已经习惯了每日高潮，至少是每隔几天的性爱。至少每周。而根据她的计算，性爱就是这期间的精华  
“听起来很无聊。”  
有那么一段时间，Root什么也没说，沉默在她们之间蔓延开来，她的建议在Shaw的脑子里酝酿着。Shaw一边小心地抚摩着自己，一边沉思着，因为那只货真价实的假大肉棒留下的痛感还在。对于Root来说，几个星期是很长的时间。Root从不要求她放弃性高潮。Root的一切都是各种关于性高潮的。她甚至称感恩节为“cumucopia（丰裕之角）”。但这是不同的。Shaw想起了她们之前的谈话。Root把控制权还给了她。没有性生活，但她可以随时离开。不做爱，但这是一种自我控制，也许能让她重新平衡。Shaw可以做几个星期，当然。她经历过几天没有食物，没有水，也没有睡眠的生活。性爱应该不成问题。  
“你的计划包括放弃自慰吗?”Shaw终于发问。  
“当然，亲爱的，不然还有什么挑战?”  
“我们为什么要这么做?我们每个月都有几天的时间浪费在生理期上，我不想再浪费了。”  
Root露出宠溺的笑容，“好吧，你喜欢竞争，我喜欢长期禁欲。想想看，如果我赢了，你就会被残酷而富有创造性的惩罚，如果你赢了，你就会得到残酷而富有创造性的奖励。这可能是…彻头彻尾的狂欢。”  
“我们已经有了爆炸性的性生活，Root。有一次，我在那栋即将引爆的大楼跟你上床，记得吗?  
“嗯呐，我们在爆炸中差点被烧焦了。感觉很棒。”  
Shaw又想了一会儿。“那接吻行吗?”  
“什么都行…除了高潮。”  
一周折磨人的前戏诱惑，也许还因为可以报复Root总缠着她，这实在难以抗拒。最后的性爱会像过山车一样刺激，Shaw也是知道的。  
“如果我这样做了，我就把它当作生日礼物。”  
Root摇摇头，“我不知道还能收到礼物，Shaw。”  
“你认为我去年让你用磁带录音我们那次是即兴而起的吗?”  
Root伸出手，握住她的掌。这是她们之间的肢体交流，而不是语言交流，因为不知何故，有时她们超越了言语。Shaw点了点头。  
“你知道，我曾经以折磨别人为生。我要让你不可能做到这点。”  
Root试着眨眼。  
“这个尝试对我们来说真的很难，baby，但我保证它是值得的。”  
Shaw叹了口气，让Root把它们盖起来，用一只充满安全感的手护住她的肩膀。（Shaw just sighs and lets Root cover them up and wrap a protective hand over her shoulder.）  
是的。值得尝试。和Root一起尝试总是有意义的。  
第二天，Root穿着内裤在房子里晃来晃去，为公路之旅收拾行囊，还引诱Shaw。不知怎地，无视Root的存在唤起了Shaw在她们第一次见面时的那种兴奋，那时她会让Root得逞然后将引诱归于平淡，这会让Root难吸引她的注意。三天后，也就是她们要离开的前一天晚上，Root向她展示了改造后的房子。Shaw研究了电脑模型，眼神闪烁。  
“我要有自己的房间。”  
“当然。我们都需要自己的空间。  
“里面得有一张床。”  
“当然。”  
“我有一张床，你有一张床，我们还有一张共同的床。床位足够。”  
Root耸了耸肩，“想来点不一样吗?”  
但是Shaw想起了她有时因为做梦而睡在沙发上的夜晚。或者当Root去完成机器业务离开的时候，独自在一张太大的床上醒来。或者有时候，她希望自己有个地方，可以在不尴尬地把Root赶走的情况下，把约炮对象带回来。  
“我喜欢这点。但我仍然想要多和你呆在一起。”  
Root点了点头。“我也是，但是有这个选择不是很好吗?”  
这真的是关键，不是吗?她盯着Root盘腿坐在地板上，开心地和机器一起挑选背景墙的瓷砖。Shaw不必放弃她的选择，Root从来没有要求她，也不想让她放弃。在和Root的关系中，Shaw的自由从始至终都是一个重要的部分。  
Shaw把手放在Root的头上，“我喜欢这点。”


End file.
